You Were There To Keep Me Warm in a Cold December
by nataliehoran-1D
Summary: One Direction Fanfic. Harry and Nat are best friends will it stay that way or will the pressure of Harry's Fame ruin it? Or will it ruin Nat's new romance with band member?
1. Chapter 1

You Were There To Keep Me Warm in a Cold December

Chapter 1

*Harry POV*

Today was the day. The day which could start or end my career. The job which I have been dreaming of doing since I was a little tinker. Today was the day of my audition for The X Factor. Nerves were settled in my stomach making me feel uncomfortable. It was getting to the time where we had to go to the audition. Time to wake up my lazy ass best friend Nat.

"Oi Nitty Natty! Get your lazy arse out of that bed right now! You have an hour" I got blanked. I knew she was awake but this is our usual morning routine. I climbed on her bed and started jumping up and down until she shouted at me.

"Get off!" She grumbled as she moved further under the covers.

"No you are not making me late for this audition today and I am not going without you so get out of that bed before i resort to piuring water onto you"

It worked she shot up and grabbed her clothes as she ran to her bathroom. I assume now would be a good time to explain mine and Nat's relationship.

Me and Nat have been best friends since we were three; it started when we got into a fight and we had to sit on a time out together. When it got to primary school, we were in the same class and we only knew each other, we promised each other that we will be best friends forever and not leave each other in any situation and that leads to us now. Also Nat is my ex girlfriend. We tried to be together once because we thought we had those feeling for each other but it felt weird, it felt like I was dating a sister and vise versa in her point of view.

"Harry as much as I support your life decision, I am not appreciating the wake up call" she said as she walked back into her room whilst tying her hair up. She was dressed in her casual shorts and polo matchs with vans.

"Nat we go through this every morning and you never have but maybe if you weren't so lazy I wouldn't have to repeat it every morning" I replied with a smirk. We walked down stair and both shouted bye to Lin, Nat's mum, and returning to my house which was only next door.

"Morning Nat, you alright" My mum asked sweetly, she absolutly adored Nat but then again who wouldn't. She was hilarious and fun to be around and I do think she's pretty.

"Hiya Anne, I'm extremely tired due to your delightful son's wake up. Who needs an alarm when Harry's around" Nat replied sarcastically.

"Don't complain. You were the one who chose to be my friend" I grabbed her by the shoulder and gave her a one-armed hug. She muttered "unfortunatly" under her breath and looked up at me giving me a sweet but sarcastic smile.

"Nat have you heard any news from any of the dance academies you've applied for?" She's wanted to be a dancer since she was a midget. We also promised each other that if I made it as a singer she'll be my background dancer in the music videos, we have made a lot of promise which we know were not going to keep but the only one we have kept is being best friends forever.

"No, but I only applied last week there's still plenty of time. I just hope I get accepted to the best."

"You will your dancing is amazing, I can promise you that London Dance School will be the one to accept you" I said I've always been the one to reassure Natalie. She isn't very confident in herself and always brings herself down when there is no need.

We both sat watching telly until the time came to leave. The nerves set it but they were more violent than before.

"You ready Harold?" Nat asked me whilst taking my hand and giving it a reassuring sqeeze.

"As ready as I'll ever be"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Nat POV*

It was now 9:30am and I was with Harry waiting in a queue for what has felt like forever. As much as I love Harry, I do not appreciate being dragged out of bed at six in the morning. As you may have gathered I am most definitely not a morning person! Harry and I have been best friends for years but I didn't see why he wanted me with him at his audition, wouldn't he prefer his own family instead of me? He had Anne with him and me.

"Harry, I'm tired and my feet hurt, please can I have a piggy back now?" I asked for around the 50th time in the space of ten minutes.

"Fine but only for 5 minutes" I jumped on his back and rested my head on his shoulder. I was so tired I could have fallen asleep but the only thing keeping me awake was Harry's constant jolts trying to keep me on his back.

I got away with Harry giving me a piggy back for an hour round the line. We approached the small table where you collect your numbers. A small snobby-looking woman sat there waiting for Harry.

"Name?" The woman asked whilst looking up at Harry, showing no expression on her face at all.

"Er Harry Styles."

"Number 165998. Just go over to the right and you will wait for you number to be called. NEXT" And we were rushed into the arena where in a few minutes Harry will be singing.

"Well isn't she nice, you should get with someone like her, Harry. Maybe you could actually get with her" I said to Harry sarcastically, that woman clearly wasn't a morning person either.

"I'd rather die than get with an old mop like her" Harry said chuckling at my comment.

"Well I thought she was lovely, I might go and make her my friend" I said.

"Nope your staying here, your not missing my audition since I had to drag you out of bed for it" Harry said.

"Which I am still not grateful for and I'm plotting revenge for right this minute" I put on my best concentration face but it turned out looking like I was constapated which then caused Harry to laugh.

Another hour passed before Harry's number was called. Me, Harry and Anne all walked backstage to stand by the screens. Harry was nervous, it was obvious in his body language and facial expression; as much as he tried to hide it, it was showing all over.

"Good luck Harry! You'll smash it like you always do" I said giving his a slap on the back as he walked onto the stage. His mum wished him luck aswell.

As soon as he stepped onto the stage the crowd was cheering. The judges asked the usual question, hey also question his school and options for 6th form. Then it was time for him to sing.

_"Isn't she lovely, isn't she wonderful,  
>Isn't she precious, less than one minute old<br>And I never thought through love we'd be,  
>Making one as lovely as she,<br>Isn't she lovely made from love"_

Harry was amazing, no doubt about it, but the reason he audition was to see what the 3 important-looking judges he just performed infront of thought. Harry mainly wanted to impress Simon because he was the big man, the hardest one to impress and now he was stood as innocently as he could get waiting for the judges opinions on his singing. Me and Anne were gripping onto each other as we awaited for the judges to speak.

"I'm really glad we had the oppotunity to hear you a cappella because we can really how great your voice is" Nicole said. "For sixteen years old you have a beautiful voice" Nicole finished, Harry muttering 'thankyou' into the microphone and the crowd cheering in the back ground.

"I agree with Nicole, however I think your so young, I don' hink you have enough experience or confidence yet" Louis said. As if he would know what experience and confidence would look like. He can't even talk, whats his talent? Mashing potatoes thats what!

"Arr OK someone in the audience just said rubbish and I totally agree with them" Simon said, this could only be good I hope. The crowd cheered in agreement. "Because you know the show is designed find someone whether they're 15, 16 i doesn't matter. I think with a bit of vocal coaching you actually could be very good"

Me and Anne looked at each. We screamed and hugged each other at what Simon just said. Harry had actually won him over.

The judges votes came Simon and Nicole said yes, this meant harry was through to bootcamp. Louis being the stupid irish turnip he is said Harry was too young and said no. My personal opinion on that choice was that Louis is too old and got jealous of Harry so he turned him down. What a lemon.

"OH MY LORDY HARRY I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" I scream as I jumped onto him giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "I told you you could do it!"

"Well done baby, I don't think I've ever been so proud of you in my life!" Anne said and she came bounding over to Harry with me.

Harry is starting to live out my dream, only time will come until I get to live out mine. I'm still waiting patiently for a sign of an acceptance letter dropping through my letter box but right now it was Harry's moment. He was through to bootcamp, in a months time he's leaving me for London to continue his journey of becoming the famous singer he wanted to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Nat POV*

_(A month and 2 weeks later)_

It was the day Harry was due back. He hadn't rung at all to tell me how it had gone, all I know is he'd made some friends and apparently one is my 'ideal' lad, I justhave to meet him. I got a call earlier today saying Harry had a suprise for me and that he's goiug to pop round later to show me. What he never knew is I have a suprise for him as well.

The doorbell went off. I rushed down stair knowing that it would be Harry at the door, however I wasn't expecting what the suprise was. I crashed into Harry goiving him a bone crushing hug, not noticing the four other boys stood awkwardly behind him.

"Erm, Harry who are these other lads standing on my door step, and why are they all so good looking?" I whispered into Harry's ear hoping that they didn't me one of them heard. The blond one let out a little chuckle as I released Harry.

"Ah Nat this was the suprise." Harry said. "These four dashing young lads are now my new band" He continued whilst putting on a terrible London accent.

"Ah well hello boys it's nice to meet you. I am Natalie but you can call me Nat" I tried to act all innocent. "Please excuse my appearence I am dressed in my scruffs today, simply because i can't be arsed" I smiled.

"Well this is Zayn" Harry pointed to a tall dark hair boy with dark eyes. "This is Louis" He then pointed to the boy with long brown hair and blue eyes. "This is Liam" A boy with blondy-brown hair and brown eyes stepped forward and shook my hand. "And this is Niall" The blond haired blue eyed boy stood there smiling a cheesy smile before coming over and shaking my hand. He simply took my breath away.

"Niall is the irish one I told you about the the text" Harry whispered in my ear so no one could hear then he continued. "So Nutty Natty, what trouble did you get into in school whilst I was away"

"Well Hairy Harry, I didn't get into as much trouble but I got sent out of science for making the barbie of the school throw up" I said looking quite pleased with myself. All the boys burst out laughing.

"How did you do that?" The one I now know was called Louis questioned.

"Well we were disecting frogs and I got paired with Chelsea unfortunatly. So I thought I would annoy her by pretending to bring the frog back to life. I gave it the heart pump thing then i acted like i gave it mouth to mouth. She looked pretty disgusted but I then threw it on her acting like my CPR session worked and it knocked her sick and she threw up in the sink" I said laughing at my story.

Harry high-fived me. We both live to annoy Chelsea, we absolutely despise her just because she thinks she can get it on with any lad in our school. It was hilarious when she tried to flirt with Harry, he just shot her down straight away and she blamed it on me and has tried 'revenge' since.

"Harry what trouble did you cause?" I questioned eyeing him suspiciously. It was impossible for us to stay out of trouble. the trouble we caused is usually worse when were together; we're like partners in crime.

"Erm boys what did I do?" He asked a smirk playing on his lips. This can't be good.

Niall answered. "Well you didn't like your room mate so you threw his mattress out of the hotel window and blamed it on the guy that was next door" He answered laughing. His accents caused my heart to melt and his laugh was contagious, I started laughing too.

Harry sat down on the couch and something had caught his eye. He picked it up and looked at it before his confused face turned ino a huge grin.

"Nat! You got into London Dance School!" Harry exclaimed before engulfing me into a massive bear hug.

"Yeah I did" I exclaimed before doing a celebratory dance around my lounge. "And I'll be moving down to London around when the X Factor live shows are! So you best get through to the live shows otherwise I'll be lonely in London!"

"TO THE LIVE SHOWS!" All the boys shouted at once.

We all sat around in the living room getting to know each other and they told me the story of what happened at bootcamp and how the got put together as a band. I told them all the exciting happenings of my life in the last two weeks, which included me 'accidently' spilling spaghetti bolagnaise all over Chelsea, and me almost hitting the head teacher in the head with an orange. I was a troublesome child, the only lesson I actually care about is dance and I've already been accepted to where I want to be so I don't see the point in bothering with school. Its a good job I gave the school a false number as well because I don't think I would be moving to London anytime soon if my mum heard what I was like at school.

Eventually almost everyone fell asleep whilst watching the film Grease, Louis' choice, all that was left awake now was Niall and I.

"So whats going on with you and Harry, you both seem pretty close?" Niall questioned, his accent doing a perfect job of melting my heart.

"Were best friends, nothing more. I mean we have tried to be more than friends but it was weird, not what a relationship should be like so we stuck to being best friends." I replied. "You got a girlfriend?" I asked, trying to make casual conversation.

"Nope, I'm just waiting for the right girl, I hope I meet her soon" Isn't he just cute.

"Well thats sweet, you'll never know when you will find her she could be under your nose or she could be living in Melbourne." I said. "I've always believed the little flings and false love relationships we go through give us a better perspective on who is our soul mate and each heart break is one step closer to finding them"

"Huh. Never thought of it that way" He said. "I've always had a decent idea of what I want in a girl" He said staring up at the fan spinning round on the fan attached to the light.

"And what type of girl do you have in mind?"

"Well she has to be able to take a bit of banter, have a laugh, you know? And she has to like a few of the same things as me, like she will have to want to come a football match. Also she has to look natural like not caked in make-up which most girls look like nowadays. Your the first girl I've saw in a while that doesn't look like a make-up factory exploded on your face." His comment made me laugh. I barely wear a lot of make-up and if I do its only to a special occasion.

"Well you've got to be looking for one of the very rare type of girls out there, most girls should be standing on the shelve in the barbie eisle in Toys R Us, they're that fake."

Niall chuckled. "What do you look for in a boy?" Now this was a hard one.

"Ermm, I'm not really sure. I guess I'm a bit of a sucker for light coloured eyes. I'd like to have someone who I know would be there for me, someone that I know wouldn't cheat on me. Banter is an obvious factor in a person otherwise we can't get on, that is also a main reason I don't have any friends that are girls. My ony friend is Harry. Oh and he would have to accept my friendship with Harry" I pretty must labelled the ideal guy who I'm pretty sure doesn't exist.

"High expectations then?" He questioned.

"Yeah" I said smiling thoughtfully.

"OK let play a game of quickfire to get to know each other. I'm no waynear tired." Niall said turning to face me on the floor legs crossed.

"OK me first. Middle name?"

"Really?" He questioned. I nodded edging him to go on. "James, yours?"

"Alice" I wasn't a fan of my middle name but atleast it isn't something embarrassing.

"Favourite colour?" Nial shot at me after I answered.

"Errrr purple." We played quickfire into the early hours of the morning before we fell asleep. My head resting in Niall's lap as he was slumped against the couch both of us rather uncomfortable but I was liking the closeness. Harry was right about Niall, he was one of my 'ideal' boys who I tend to go for.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Nat POV*

It was time for the boys to go to Spain for judges houses, they were all extremely nervous. Me? I was excited, not to get rid of them but for them to get through. I know they will get through, Simon's their mentor he can see business in them already. Who woiuldn't? Five extremely good looking lads who can sing, one of which can play guitar and another can play a bit of piano. Girls would be swooning from the word go.

We were all meeting up again at Heathrow airport. The boys went home to see their families before jetting off to the beautiful Spain. I would miss Harry and everything but I have more than school to occupy myself with this time. I had a few taster days in the London Dance School, which I'm nervous for.

"Nat if you want to see the boys before we leave you might want to get out of the car" Harry said nudging me, disturbing my daydreaming. I didn't reply i just climbed out the car and followed Harry, Anne and Robin into the airport. Harry ran up to the other boys, only one was missin; Louis.

Louis was stood not so far away talking to a girls. She had shortish blond hair and extremely bright blue eyes.

"Hey Harry. Has Louis pulled or is that his best friend he went on and on about that week he was at yours?" I asked. If anyone knew Louis the best it was Harry, him and Louis bonded the most out of all the boys. Meanwhile I got close to Niall.

"That is Holly, the girl he is 'in love' with but he doesn't know it yet" Harry said chuckling. He went over to talk to Liam and Zayn as Niall walked over to me.

"Hey how are you my hungry leprechaun?" He laughed at my little irish joke.

"Your hungry leprechaun is actually hungry but my mum won't let me go find food"

"Well lets sneak off, I'm hungry too" I said grabbing his hand and running to find the nearest shop.

"You know your almost as hungry as I am" Niall laughed, no one could be as hungry as him but I did closely follow.

"I'm a growing girl. I need to eat" That was always my excuse when people commented on my eating habbit, especially to my mum.

"Hows your dancing going?" Niall asked. It was sweet how much he actually cared and kind of suprising that he remembered I dance most people are just like 'yeah dancing is a waste of time, do something more productive with your life' well at least thats what my mum thinks. Ever since I told her i wanted to be a dancer she has tried and failed to convince me to be something else.

"Its good, I've got a few taster days at the school starting tomorrow. This past week my mum has tried to distract me from dance and tried to send me to Wales for this week hoping I would forget about the college." Niall gaive me a one armed hug as we carried on looking for the shops.

"Well it's your career choice your mum should support you no matter what. I could support you instead of your mum, I would suggest being your mum but I think that would be wrong" Niall said making me giggle, he always knew how to lighten the mood. I gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thanks but Niall's cheeky side crept out and moved his face so I kissed his lips. However I didn't find myself wanting to pull away.

I pulled away after a while and gave Niall a hug. As we stood just hugging each other he whispered in my ear "I'm just a phone call away if you need to talk."

After we found food in a shop which took forever to find, we returned to the rest of the boys. Me and Niall happened to have eaten most of the food on the walk back so this return may have looked supspicious.

"And where have you two been" Harry questioned.

"To find food" I replied with a mouth full of cake in my mouth and shoving more into it.

"Nat your a pig-" Harry started but before he could finish Louis interupted.

"You haven't bought a lot of food, I would have thought Niall would have at least five more bags of crisps"

"Well we ate it on the way back here, like I said we were hungry" I said after swallowing the cake. Niall finished off his cheese and ham sandwich before starting on his chicken one. Louis came over to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

"I haven't introduced you to Holly, she's my best friend" He said with possibly the biggest grin on his face.

"Ah Holly you must be the girl he spoke non-stop about all week. I'm Nat" I said with a smirk and holding out my hand for her to shake. Her cheeks turned bright red. "I've also been told that we have similar personalities, will you be staying in London?"

She kindly accepted my handshake. "Yeah I'm Holly, it's nice to meet you Nat. And yes I am staying in London until he boys get back"

"Ah well thats good, so am I but I have a few taster days in my dance school but when I'm not we'll hang out and get to know each other. We may as well since we'll see a lot more of each other." I said smiling.

We all sat on the seas in the waiting area just talking amongst ourselves, the adults doing the same. Me and Holly had gotten a bit closer, she wasn't as shy as she first came across as. Honestly, she wasn't shy at all, she was almost as loud as Louis. Me and Niall got to know each other even more than we did before. The flight got called and the boys had to leave for spain. I ran over to Harry.

"Good luck Curly-locks don't miss me too much. And ake sure you call me this time, letting me know that your through" I gave Harry hug and a kiss on the cheek. I dont the same for the other boys as well. Me, Holly, Anne, Robin and the other parents stood and watched as they walked away. Now all I need to focus on is these taster days at the dance school where they will also be assessing my dancing in person. No pressure at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Nat POV*

Today was the day I got to see what my life would be like for the next 3 years. I was trying out a few days at the dance school, where as I was kindly informed a few days ago that they would also be looking at our dancing ability in person. Luckily I had a dance prepared which I had been choreographing for the duration of Harry being at bootcamp.

It was 7:30am and I had to be at the studio in an hour. I quickly popped in the shower, 10 minutes later returning to my hotel room and drying my hair, straightening up before shoving it up into a high pony tail. I put on my trackies and my dance crew jacket with my dance trainers. I was out the hotel by 8:10am. A new record.

When I arrived at the studio/school I was greeted by a way too enthusiastic girl for this time in the morning.

"Hi, my name is Anna, I'll be your mentor for the next few days" She held her hand out for me to shake, a huge false smile plastered across that plastic face of hers. She was literally covered in make-up, she was like Chelsea's twin.

I ignored her hand shake. "Hello, I'm Natalie" I said with a small smile. I wasn't going to cause trouble around people who are older than me and also which could possibly destoy my future but my god imagine how much fun it would be to wind her up.

"I'm going to take you down to studio one where Miss Williams will watch you dance. Are you prepared?" Anna said, wow her voice is going straight through me.

"Yeah, luckily I was choreographing the other week" I said with smile on my face, satisfied with my outcome of the dance.

"Well thats good." Her face had dropped when I said I choreographed and zoned out of the conversation, someone isn't happy with competition.

We arrived at studio one where there was 4 to five girls dancing. They were amazing. There was this one girl who stood out the most. She was tall and really skinny with long brown curly hair. She was by far the best dancer. I was stood there in awe just watching the dancers until an older lookiing woman stood in front of me, breaking me from my trance.

"Hello darling, I'm Miss Williams. You must be Natalie?" Miss Williams spoke in an emphasised posh voice which made her sound like a snotty cow.

"Yes it is, a pleasure meeting you and an honour being her" I said trying to impress.

"We'll let these students finish, they'll be dancing on the X Facor this year, you can start when your ready after that" Miss Williams then walked offto talk to one of the dancer who was currently taking a breather.

It was another 10 minutes until they finished, I quickly stretched. I went over to the centre of the studio, all the other dancers and Miss Williams stood at the edge watching me. No pressure. Telephone by Lady GaGa started playing through the speakers echoing through the spacious, bright room. I let the beat of the music take over me, making me dance. When I danced I felt like nothing else mattered in the world, it helped me relieve myself from any stress or anger filling my body. The song finished and so did I.

"That was spectacular!" Exclaimed Miss Williams, her posh and snotty voice was ditched and she sounded normal. I just stood there as people complimented me. I was out of breath I couldn't even talk which was rare; I'm always talking but only if there is someone there to talk to and I like them.

Anna was stood in the corner sulking. I guess she didn't like me that much but she's stuck with me now as my mentor.

"Oh my... Natalie that was amazing, a new kid like you has never been able to dance like that before Miss Williams has always taught people how to dance but you. Your... Wow. I'm Danielle." Now this was a girl I liked, she was the amazing dancer that had me in awe before. I kindly accepted her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Danielle and thankyou. Are you dancing on The X Factor this year?"

"Yeah I am, I'm so excited. Its like this massive TV show and I'll be on it dancing it will be so surreal. I know I won't be the centre of attention but thats what I like." She gushed. She was definately excited.

"My best friend has entered, he's at judges houses now with the group he got put in. They're really nice, you would like them" I said. That also reminds me I need to ring Harry and see how Spains treating them. Danielle then got shooed away by Miss Williams who was now stood in front of me.

"Natalie, I'd like to take you on at my school at lot sooner than the other students, how would you feel about starting next week?" She asked. Well this wasn't expected. I knew I could dance but I wasn't good enough for an early placement. Well at least I didn't think I was.

"That would be amaing" I replied. Not long after Miss Williams was sorting the other dancers out again. I left to call Harry.

He picked up after two rings, as per usual. "Hey Harry, hows it going?" Casual conversation to start, seems alright since he'll probably just get as excited as I am about what just happened.

"It's amazing, Niall and Louis just got told off my Liam for throwing pizza in the pool, it was hilarious! How was dance?"

"Well you'll never guessed what happened..." I trailed off just to annoy him. He hates it when I do it.

"What Natalie? What happened" He questioned full naming me. I hated it when he called me Natalie, he always sounds like he's annoyed with me which I definately do not like.

"I got offered an early placement!" I screamed with excitement but Harry was louder. I had to pull the phone away from my ear and I was still able to hear him.

"NAT THIS IS AMAZING OH MY GOD I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! This is something you've always wanted and now your getting it just like I am. Wow someone must really love us up there..." Harry went on and on for another 10 minutes before giving the phone over to the other boys who also congratulated me. They have all insisted on a party when they return. That party is going to be epic!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Nat POV*

The boys returned from judges houses, I was so proud at how well they are doing in the competition. In case you haven't figured out or your just plain stupid... THE BOYS MADE IT TO THE LIVE SHOWS! Yeah buddie! They are amazing. I thought Harry was a beautiful singer before but he's, if possible, even better than he was before now that he is in a group. Not to forget that the other boys were equally as good and also as equally good looking. I've now moved up to London for school which I've started early. Holly and I have gotten so close since the boys were in Spain, that week we were literally inseparable. Holly is the first friend I've had as a girl. I've alway had Harry but now I have to share him with four other boys but I don't mind, I'm getting as close to them as I am with Harry.

Louis. He is just hilarious, you can alway guarentee that you'll be smiling whenever he is around but he can be serious when he needs to be and you can fault him for anything. Louis is also stupidly good looking which I am completely envious of, he couldn't just give me an ounce of that attractiveness. Not forgeting that if it wasnt for Louis I wouldn't have met Holly, in just a week Holly and I have developed such a relationship people would have thought we've been friends for years, I still need to thank Louis for bringing her otherwise I wouldn't of found someone that I could talk to about anything and know that she'll support me with anything.

Liam. He is kind and caring. He's generous and I know that he'll always be the one who keeps the boys in line, Liam is quite the sensible guy. He does have his moments of immaturity but I think they are most certainly influenece by Louis. He is amazing and he is alway there to listen to any problems wherever you are and whatever the time is he'll always be there. Not to mention also his amazing looks, he had the looks to make girls go weak at the knees.

Zayn. He started off as the quiet mysterious boy. I didn't hit it off with Zayn as much as the other boys but I've gotten quite close to him now. He thinks of all these deep meaningful quotes and I assure you that they help you get on with life. Zayn is also the best for advice when you need it, he also has a solution for every situation. Zayn was also as good looking as Louis and Liam and Harry, words can not describe how stunning these boys are.

Niall. I have so much to say about Niall. He's amazing and he's beautiful, his cute irish accent always sets off the butterflies in my stomach. We had both hit it off straight away. We both shared moments of immaturity together and then we would go all serious and have a heart-to-heart conversation. Niall had that smile that made my heart melt, those eyes that you could easily get lost in and I admit I have done on many occasions. What I felt for Niall was completely different to what I felt with the other boys. Simply, I was falling for Niall James Horan.

My thoughts were disturbed as Niall came bounding through the bedroom door. I stayed in the boys hotel room last night. "Hey Natty, I was wondering if you could help me make some pancakes. I forgot what you put in the mixture." Niall blushed.

"Aww Ni of course I will, I just don't get how you forget that it's milk, flour and egg?" I laughed as I got up. Usually I would be in a bad mood and try and kill whoever woke me up but since it was Niall I could find the courage to do that.

I got to the kitchen of the hotel room. The boys were staying in one of the large rooms at the top of the hotel as they were all sharing one room. The mess I found in the kitchen was outrageous. "Niall how on earth did you get the kitchen this messy?" I asked looking round the little area that was given for the kitchen; all of it covered in a mixture that I didn't know what it contained

"I did try making pancakes but it went wrong" He said scowling at the bowl that once contained the mixture.

"You think?" I questioned sarcastically but started laughing. "Niall it's everywhere and I don't even think you put the right things into it" I took the bowl and cleaned it before putting in the right ingredients with the right amount and made him the pancakes he was craving.

"Thanks Nat, your amazing" Niall said hugging me from behind trying not to disrupt my cooking of his pancakes. Those butterflies erupted into action in my stomach at his touch.

I tried to act as casual as possible, trying not to lead on the effect that Niall has on me. "I do try my best you know, but only for you boys" I finished making all the pancakes and handed them to Niall, the biggest smile plastered on his face. He gave me a friendly kiss on the cheek then started scoffing all the pancakes down his throat. Within one minute all six pancakes were gone.

"You know your an amazing cook, especially your pancakes they are just heaven put in food. You should make them me more often" He said still sporting that amazing smile that I recieved when I finished cooking.

"You could always ask Harry, he's the one who taught me to cook you know?" Why did I say that? I could of used that as an excuse to spend more time with Niall. Thats my problem, I don't think before I speak and I usually regret what I say afterwards.

"What if I prefered you cooking them?" Niall asked blushing and looking down a his plate that was on the table infront of him. Was that a hint? I hope it was, maybe it was a hint of him feeling the same way.

"Then I would cook them for you but why would you prefer me?" I questioned, hoping to get an answer on how he feels about me.

"Because I think your a better cook than Harry, he burnt my pancakes" He said frowing at the thought of Harry burnig his pancakes. I couldn't help feel disappointed at the answer but I put on the best fake smile that I coud pull off.

"Then I shall be your personal pancake chef, we can't have Harry burning them now can we?" I joked hoping that it is still covering my disappointment.

"Thanks Natty your the best. We are going to be best friends for ever!" Niall exclaimed before giving me a massive bear hug and another friendly kiss on the cheek and he ran off to get ready, leaving me to my thoughts. Thats all me and Niall will ever be. Best friends. All hope of Niall feeling the same way that I did for him has gone, he only thought of me as a friend. I sluggishly walked back to my room and went back to the land of dreams where there's actually a possibility of Niall liking me as much as I like him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Nat POV*

"Holly? Can I come round to see you?" I just needed someone to talk to, Holly being the first option. My mind is flooded with all these thoughts about feelings and Niall. All this is new to me, I've never had feelings like this for a boy before and I don't know what to do. My only option wasbto talk to Holly.

"Sure babe whats up?" She replied. Thats the bes thing about Holly she's alweays there to talk but we've nevber had to talk about anyhing like this because I've never been in this situation.

"I'll explain later. Are the boys with you?" I questioned her. I can't talk to her while they're there that would just be awkward.

"Nope I'm all alone"

I hung up the phone grabbed my key and left the hotel room. Holly was only staying a few floors below the boys and my dorm room wasn't far from the hotel so it was all conveinient. I got to her door and gave it a rushed knock.

"Hey babe what's up?" She asked whilst greeting me with a friendly hug.

"I don't know what to do, I'm so confused about everything." I sighed and sat on her bed.

"Niall?" Only Holly and Harry knew how I felt for Niall and I plan on keeping it that way if Niall doesn't like me back.

"Yeah, I mean I really like him and sometimes it feels like he's leading me on acting like he feels the same way then he's all like 'Oh your the best bestfriend ever' and I don't know if he jus wants to be friends or not? What do I do?" Well theres my rant.

"The only way I can think of sorting this is to tell him" Holly replied. Normally I would go and do as she says but not this time.

"Are you completely crazy? That could possibly ruin the whole friendship!" She laughed at what I said.

"You know I'm completely crazy, but this needs sorting." She said. Yes she was completely crazy that was one of the many reasons why I love her. There has to be another solution other than telling him.

"Can't Harry talk to him, he's more likely to say someting to him rather than tell me" I sat planning this out. Harry is going to go food shopping with Niall and then I can just pop up in the conversation. "I'm going to talk to Harry, thankyou. I'll see you later"

I walked back up to the boys hotel room. Getting Harry on his own could be tough, usually now if you want Harry you got Louis as well. Niall was still on my mind, as much as I like him he just needs to get out of my head and give me time to breath but no all I can think about is how perfect he is.

I walked back into the boys hotel room. Louis, Niall and Zayn were sat on the sofa. Liam and Harry were no where in sight. I sat down on the couch next to Louis and he instinctivly placed his arms around my shoulder as if he was protecting me rom the dangers of the world like an older brother. That's what these boys were to me; my older brothers who I never got but I always wanted and now I have 4. Niall is the only one I don't see as a brother.

"Hey Lou. Where's Harry and Liam?" I asked whilst watching the telly. What were hey watching, this has got to be the oddest programme they have watched. It was like a documentary on ingrown toe nails. Ew.

Louis drew his attention away from the telly to look a me, my face was covered in disgus a the programme they are watching. "Harry's getting a shower, Liam is in his bedroom" He turned back to the telly. I couldn't help but notice Niall watching us out the corner of his eyes. What was going on with this boy he needs to make it clear on what he feels. He's stressing me ou right now, he is going to be the death of me.

"Hey guys" Harry said strolling into the room. "What are you watching this is horrible" He said cringing at the telly.

"We los the remote and we were bored so we just left it on" Zayn said innocently causing me to burst out laughing. The other boys joined in now and Zayn just shrugged and carried on watching it.

"Zayn the remotes on the floor by your foot. Are you sure you just wanted an excuse to watch this vile show?" I asked sarcastically. Zayn rolled his eyes and changed the channel over to spongebob squarepants. These boys are so immature its actually unbelieveable.

Harry cam and sat next to me also placing his arm around my shoulders. Louis withdrew his arm as Harry squashed into him for a hug. "Harry fancy going ou today?" I asked him hoping that he would agree.

"Sure Natty, where we going?" He asked standing up to go.

"Well when you were in spain me and Holly found this really nice coffee shop I want to show you" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. As soon as we were out I spoke again. "I need someone to talk to" I sighed and he gave me a hug of comfort.

"Whats wrong then, Natty?" He asked keeping his arm around my shoulders. The best thing abou Harry is he always listens to my problems and he's always there to care for me.

"Do you think you could find out if Niall likes me or not? I know this sound pathetic and childish but I'm scared to do it in case he ignores me and I really don't want that" I was looking at the floor as I spoke.

"Sure thing, you know I'd do anything for you Natty" He said smiling at me. I thanked him and give him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Now lets distract you and cheer you up!" Harry screamed and dragged me into a shop.

"Shopping? Really?" I asked, he knew I hated shopping.

"Yes because I need new clothes and your the best at picking them out" He said still dragging me over to one of the racks in Topman. I groaned but allowed Harry to drag me anywhere he wanted to go.

Harry spent all day dragging me into all these shops, he even tried to get me something but I refused. Harry being Harry insisted on getting it which caused a little play argument in which I won of course and him pretending to be in a mood with me for ten minutes.

"Nat? You know if Niall denys his undying love for you, I have a plan to make him jealous" Harry said out of the blue. Nice way of distracting me and making me feel better.

"What makes you say he'll deny them to you? And go on whats the plan?" I said just staring down at the cup of tea in front of me.

"Well, Niall can be very stubborn but everyone knows he likes you by the way he looks and acts around you. He has never been very open abou his feelings and he's admitted that so he'll deny it I know he will. So I was thinking we could do something to drag it out of him. It's not the nicest of ways but I think it will work." He said.

"Are you going to explain the plan then?" I questioned intriged with Harry's devious mind. I've grew up with Harry playing mind games with me so it didn't suprise me when he said he had a plan.

"I was thinking maybe get one of the boys to pretend to be your boyfriend, yes that involve telling the other boys how you feel if you want them to play along and you can choose who and all that but I think it will work Niall doesn't deal with jealousy very well" Harry is just a genious. I agreed to this plan but I couldn't help but feel guilty about what I was going to do to Niall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Nat POV*

Harry was literally the best friend anyone could ever ask for, he's amazing in every single way. He means so much to me. I can't imagine my life without him. I've pretty much spent my whole life with him so there's no point ditching now. By the way this paragraph was not forced to be written by Harry at all, this story has totally and completely been written by me ;)

On a serious note, Harry was the best friend anyone could ever wish for, he always knew what to say and when to say it, he always knew the best way to distract me when I was down and he was the most immature yet down to earth boy I knew. What more could you ask for?

I agreed to go along with Harry's plan I'm just not sure whether it will work or not. I've agreed to 'date' one of the other boys because I'm sick of feeling like Niall is toying with my emotions. I'm only doing what he's doing to me right? Only I feel like what I'm doing is ten times worse.

We arrived back at the hotel room; I spend a lot of time here due to the boys, and I sat down innocently next to Zayn. I knew if I was to date any of the boys, other than Niall, it was Zayn. He was mature yet immature and he knew how to treat a girl.

I discreetly sent Harry a text saying: '_I think I want Zayn to be my pretend boyf, is that ok with you?_' I sent it and looked to Harry for his awaiting reaction. He looked up to me and slowly nodded before announcing that he wanted to talk to me and Zayn privately. Zayn and I followed him out the lounge area and into Harry's bedroom which was the furthest one from the living room.

"Zayn you know how Niall feels about Nat right?" Harry asked him, his serious face was displayed which only meant that it was a bad idea to joke around with him now. Zayn nodded his head and looked to be out the corner of his eye. "Well we have a plan because he is going to be stubborn and deny it, so I was wondering if ... if you erm would help us in this plan?"

"What do I have to do?" Zayn asked looking from Harry to me. I looked up at Harry expectantly, I was too embarrassed to ask him.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you could pretend to date Nat or something, just for a short while, until Niall admits it because I don't want to see Natty hurt and Niall isn't helping by messing with her feelings so I just that maybe.. yeah."

I couldn't tell what Zayn thought, his face shown no emotion. Harry and I waited patiently for his response, he slowly started to nod his head again. "I'm only doing this because I don't like seeing you upset Nat and I know that its for the good of Niall, plus if you think about it, it's teaching him a lesson; If he was open with his feelings, he won't lose the girl"

I ran up and hugged Zayn. "thanks Zayn and that was pretty deep, who knew you were so philisophical?" He nudged me playfully.

"If were going to make this believable I'm going to take you on a date tonight, that is if your not busy."

"I'm not busy, I'll look forward to tonight" I winked at Zayn then turned to Harry. "Are you going to tell the boys about this plan or is it staying between us three?" Harry thought abou it for a minute.

"I'd say keep it between us for now and if it drags out longer than planned then we tell Louis and Liam" We all agreed and joined the rest of the boys. Zayn stayed particularly close, which was part of the plan. I think I made a good choice with Zayn.

Zayn bent down to whisper in my ear and he placed his arm around my shoulder. "Is there any films you want to see because I was thinking just going to the cinema, as Harry would say it's simple but effective" I giggled.

"Theres none that I can think of have you got any in mind?" I whispered back. Niall and Louis was giving us weird looks however Liam was oblivious and Harry was acting like he was but you could see him trying not to smirk. With Harry acting like that, this is going to be harder than I thought.

"Anyone want any food, I'm starving?" I asked everyone murmered their agreements. I walking into the kitchen area followed by Louis. I started to cook everyone super noodles simply because that was all that was in the cupboards.

"Whats going on with you and Zayn?" He questioned me raising his eyebrows. I carried on making the noodles. "Nothings going on Louis" I stated hoping he would drop it but I was wrong he had known he for a few weeks and he already knew how to drag something out of me. Harry walked in shortly.

"Harry! Do you know whats going on with Zayn and Nat because I'm pretty sure that its not nothing thats going. And it looks a lot more than nothing!" He placed his hands on his hips and looked from Harry to me like Zayn did earlier except Louis looked more expectant.

Harry explained everyhing to Louis. He agreed to keep it secret and funnily enough his train of thought was along the same line as Zayns; he thought it would teach him a lesson as well. With the other boys knowing would it be harder to keep it a secret from Niall? I just hope that it goes as planned and Niall doesn't force it out of me. I'd feel unimaginably guilty, even more guilty than I feel now.


End file.
